


【SC】深海沉溺

by setyoualone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setyoualone/pseuds/setyoualone
Summary: 一个非典型的小美人鱼的故事，两边都是人外的设定有点G的克系文
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

“将军，冒昧问您一个问题……您为什么总是执着于出海呢？”  
萨菲罗斯作为万众瞩目的帝国公爵，战功无数，明明坐拥大片的财富与领土，却每隔一段时间就要组织船队出海，年复一年从未止息，并且只允许亲近的下属和朋友跟随。这件事在宫廷不算一个秘密，但知道并且关心的人并不多——因为他的航行并不以掠夺为目的，没有机遇相伴的危险，即使主人公是作为帝国偶像的存在，也没有多少人热衷于追捧。  
久而久之，连皇帝都懒于追究，毕竟，他的行为并不会给帝国造成什么损失，倘若意外罹难，还可以平复一下他掩藏着的忌惮之心。  
克劳德并不知道这背后复杂的利益纠缠，作为一个小兵，他只是单纯的好奇。  
“……我也不知道，”萨菲罗斯犹豫了一下，连自己都有些意外地选择了实话实说，“我只是有一种感觉，海里有什么东西在呼唤我，没有那个东西，我只能是残缺不全的。”  
克劳德惊愕于他的坦诚，愣了两秒才想起来自己的目的。他咬了咬牙，鼓起勇气询问道：“那您这次出海，请问能允许我加入船队吗？您知道的，我的水性一直很好，足以应付海上的大部分风浪了。”

克劳德·斯特莱夫，原本只是一个无名小兵，在同僚眼里，与士官扎克斯投缘或许是他此生能遇上的最大幸运了。然而一次被好友强行带着参加军队高层组织的比较私人性质的海滨聚会时，意外地遇到了罕见的特大风暴。  
海滩上的狂欢短短几息便破灭殆尽，好在与会众人大多身手了得，以最快的速度远离了咆哮的大海——除了一个人，同样拥有“将军”头衔，被称为“火魔”的知名旱鸭子，杰内西斯。  
就在萨菲罗斯和安吉尔忍不住冲进巨浪中寻找好友时，他们看到一个金发的小个子士兵先一步跑了出去，一头扎进汹涌的浪潮之中，风中传来变了形的声音：“请您放心，我会把拉普索道斯将军带回来的！”  
没有人会指望一个小兵的身上会发生什么奇迹，但他们也知道，就算换成自己，被风暴撕碎的下场也不会发生什么改变。等到暴风雨褪去天空放晴之时，已经有人小心翼翼地准备劝说等了一夜的两位将军离开，而萨菲罗斯和安吉尔也准备好失去这位至交好友时，大家突然看到恢复平静的海面上闪动着的一金一红两团光芒。  
“是拉普索道斯将军！”人群中爆发出惊叫与欢呼。  
安吉尔已经跳进海里向他们游去。

当大部分人的目光都集中在侥幸生还的杰内西斯身上时，萨菲罗斯却不由自主地看向一脸疲惫却分外灿烂的金发少年。  
那个笑容过于明媚，特别是在发现他在看他时突然僵硬的表情和红透了的脸颊，意外将他触动了。  
第一次不是出于社交亦或别的什么目的，他几步上前站在喘息着的少年面前，半蹲下身询问他：“你叫什么名字？”  
“萨，萨菲罗斯将军！”少年被他的举动弄得局促不安地惊呼了一声，余光撇到好友鼓励的笑容，终于抬起头回答了他的问题，声音因为紧张而放大，“克劳德，我叫克劳德·斯特莱夫。”  
“克劳德吗？我记住了。”萨菲罗斯重复了一遍少年的名字，站起身来揉了揉浸过海水却依然挺翘的金发，随即对自己分外亲昵与放纵的态度有些震惊。  
好在喧闹中没有太多人看到这个稍纵即逝的动作，而克劳德本人已经僵在了原地。他好笑地摇摇头，半拖半拉地把少年带到扎克斯身边，好让他能放松一下。  
“谢谢你，克劳德。”  
小陆行鸟拼命地往好友的背后缩着，看起来真的很可爱。

只有克劳德自己知道，他并不是所谓的水性好才能在风暴中将一个体格比他高大许多的人类男性拖上岸的。  
他来自尼布尔海姆，一个深海之中无人知晓的人鱼故乡。  
是的，他并不是人类，他是海洋的生灵，成年后可以操控风暴的存在。即使现在以人形的姿态，在海洋中庇护一个昏迷的人类并不是什么过于困难的事情。  
——这也是他这次想要加入萨菲罗斯船队的原因：远洋不比海滩，一旦在无边的汪洋中遭遇风暴，即使是强大如萨菲罗斯，也不一定能存活下来。  
而他，并不想看到或者听到银发将军失踪过世的消息。

他的家中只有母亲一人，在年轻时与人类爱人诞下了他，但人鱼并不会长久地停留在一片海域，人类也不愿意为了自己的人鱼妻子一辈子留在一个小渔村中，两人最终还是分开了，做为了纪念，克劳迪娅选择保留了人类的姓氏，并将它留给自己的孩子。  
虽然人鱼与人类结合并不是过于罕见的情形，但毕竟是少数。与其他小人鱼有了迥异之处的克劳德无形中成为了被同龄人排挤的对象。幼年的人鱼没有性别之分——它们在成年时可以自由选择成为雌性或者雄性——因此，出身的差异被放大，除了这个，小小的人鱼故乡中没有什么别的有趣谈资。  
克劳德不愿意让母亲伤心，或许克劳迪娅也没什么办法，她知道等克劳德长大这些幼年的影子在人鱼漫长的生命中终究会淡去。克劳德总是一个人在遥远的海面徘徊，偶尔也会躲在岸边的礁石阴影处，旁观人类的生活，以此寄托无处安放的孤独感。

或许是人鱼的数量实在是太少了，彼此熟识的情况下一切都没了秘密，他们中流传的都是陆地上的故事：哪个国家又打起来了；哪个地区的人会往海里投放可以燃烧的液体，千万不要在那种地方睡觉；哪个人类为了追寻海洋中的传说做出了什么荒唐的事情……  
而这些年，一个人类的名字在尼布尔海姆逐渐流传开来。  
萨菲罗斯。  
他是人类帝国的将军，一年前结束了与帝国五台的战争，大海也因此恢复了平静，这让不少海洋生物多多少少都对他抱有一定的好感。再加上那恍如天人的外貌——夜晚的惊鸿一瞥能让刚成年的雄性人鱼后悔自己选错了性别——连克劳德都忍不住打听了消息趁着风浪浮上海面去。  
然后它也没能幸免地红透了脸。  
回到尼布尔海姆的克劳德连续几天把自己关在房间里，克劳迪娅担心地敲响房门，问它是不是在海面上看到了什么？  
过了许久克劳德才打开门，“我看到了人们口中那个萨菲罗斯。”  
它抬起头来看向一脸无奈的母亲，还是忍不住说道：“他真的很好看，而且还非常重视下属，那天晚上风浪不小，他却一直在照顾别人。”  
末了，它小心翼翼地望着母亲的双眼：“我能去远一点的帝国的海岸线那边吗？妈妈？”  
克劳迪娅叹了口气，她怎会不理解这种心情？  
“去吧，克劳德，不过不要太久，你还没有成年。”  
得到允许的克劳德小小地欢呼了一声，拍着尾巴游走了。  
它才十四岁，离成年还有足足四年，所以母亲并没有太过担心。  
而且，它才不是那些愚蠢浅显的同族，为了萨菲罗斯的外貌选择成为雌性——它会选择分化为雄性，它想要成为萨菲罗斯那样强大，那样可以保护别人的人。  
然而逐渐地，它发现远远地注视并不能满足自己，越是靠近便越是憧憬。甚至有几次，敏锐的萨菲罗斯差一点就发现了它，克劳德并不想继续这种躲躲藏藏的日子，它想要光明正大地跟在萨菲罗斯身边。

人鱼中虽然没有多少故事，但还记载有一些古老的传说，比如能够让人鱼变成人类的魔药，比如沉睡在极北海沟中的海神与祂的神殿。  
那是海洋生灵共有的禁忌之地，海神是创造亦是毁灭，是新生亦是死亡。但依然有不少人会前往危险重重的神殿许下愿望，忐忑不安地等待回复，大多会心死如灰地离去或者就此失踪，不过也会有极少数的幸运儿得到他们甘愿为之献上一切的结局。  
克劳德犹豫了许久，还是瞒着母亲，独自一人向着北方出发了。

大冰河比尼布尔海姆还要寒冷，如一道天堑横亘在极北海沟之前，是无数海洋生灵望而却步的存在。  
好在人鱼有足够的力量快速穿过寒流，覆盖半身的鳞片也能好好保护它的体温。终于越过洋流的克劳德甩着尾巴活动僵硬的手臂，看向深不见底的漆黑。  
……真的要下去吗？  
即使已经下定了决心，面对着连一丝光线都无法穿透的深海，克劳德也难以遏制自己的恐惧。人鱼生活的海域虽然远在海面之下，但阳光还是能透过清澈的海水带来温度，而不像是面前的海沟，如同一张血盆大口等待着将一切敢于入内的生物都吞噬殆尽。  
然而最终，克劳德还是咬了咬牙闭上眼睛，从绝壁上一跃而下，向着未知的黑暗游了过去。

因为没有参照物，克劳德只能以自己的速度大致估算下潜的距离。人鱼在水中的游速是很可怕的，这是他们与生俱来的武器之一。但十分钟过去了，按它往常的速度来算，应该有将近十千米了……就算保守一点算作七八千米，也已经远远超出了克劳德经历过的一切海洋深度。  
它有点后悔了，摆动鱼尾的速度逐渐慢了下来，克劳德犹豫着要不要重新回到海面上去。  
但就在这时，手臂好像蹭到了什么带状的东西。  
海草吗？这么说的话，应该快到海底了？  
视野果然渐渐朦胧起来不再是一片漆黑，映出植物肆意生长形成的遮天蔽日的影子。埋在它们深处的，隐隐露出几何形状的轮廓。  
海神殿。  
克劳德的心底已经呼喊出了答案。  
找到它了。

人鱼缓缓靠近着，海草的阻拦让它没有办法像之前那样全速前进，它们挡在它的身前，偶尔绕上它的手腕，甚至由于卷起的水流缠上它的鱼尾——克劳德费了好久才把它们解开。  
下潜只花了十多分钟，然而真正面对神殿古老的大门时，已经又过去了将近一个小时。  
克劳德低头看着自己被划出无数细小伤口的上半身，轻微的蛰痛刺激着它的神经，它摇摇头努力忽略这感觉，咽了咽口水，步入被海水侵蚀得已经彻底模糊的正门。  
视野再一次黑了下来，克劳德后知后觉地发现，它在外面看到的光芒应该是神殿本身散发而出的，但真的被吸引进入后，那光芒便消失了，就仿佛……黑水生物常见但过于有效的捕猎手段。  
这个认知一下子给它敲响了警钟。  
克劳德立刻后退想要从这片黑暗中离开，但下一秒就有什么东西缠上了它的尾巴，比海草更粗壮，也更有力，有意识地将它拖拽向更为可怖的深处。  
它发出了一声尖叫，紧接着全身都被未知的柔软包裹了。  
【为何，离开】低语响起，克劳德发现它并没有它以为的可怕。  
“我……”它刚说了一个字，就发觉这声音并非在它耳边响起，而是直接在它的脑中回荡着。  
【你的，愿望】祂并没有等待它的回答，直接询问起克劳德前来的理由。  
传说居然是真的吗……克劳德恍惚了一瞬，但它仍被禁锢着不允许退却。  
已经没有退路了，只能姑且相信祂了，克劳德张了几次嘴才从紧张与恐惧中找回自己的声音。  
“我，我想要，能够到陆地上去，像人类那样行走，拥有双腿。”它有些语无伦次，说完就焦灼地等待回应，因为不知道能否被放走而忐忑不安。  
【……可】  
是肯定的回答，克劳德的心瞬间跃动了一下，但它发现缠绕着它的触手并没有松开的迹象。  
？  
【容纳吾，接受吾】  
克劳德一愣，紧接着，有东西向着它最私密的地方附了上去。  
！！！人鱼特殊的分化方式让它们对这种行为分外敏感——倘若在未成年时遭遇了破坏认知的事情，人鱼可能会无法按照本来的心愿选择性别。  
它剧烈地挣扎了一下，但是没能挣动。  
克劳德绝望地眨动着眼睛，等待交换愿望的代价，然而刚刚被碰触隐藏在鳞片下的柔软，那些东西忽然停了下来。  
诶？  
因为抗拒而张开锋利边缘的鳞片被一一安抚了，动作温柔得让它响起母亲的手，克劳德不知所措地呆立原地，不知道发生了什么事情。  
【容纳吾，接受吾】  
那个声音再一次响起，但对它的钳制却放松了不少，鱼尾也被放开，只有两条手腕依旧被绑缚着困在身后。  
随即，细小的触手覆盖上克劳德先前在海草丛中被划出的伤口，那些伤口被第二次切开，拉大，痛觉瞬间加剧，克劳德止不住地颤抖着。  
先前碰触它的腕足靠近了那些伤口，将尖端伸了进去。  
“唔！！”有什么东西流了进来，痛感逐渐消失了，但被别的生物在皮下搅动的感觉更为毛骨悚然。  
刑罚持续着，克劳德的意识逐渐昏沉下来，它不知道它在海神殿到底遭遇了什么，也不知道时间到底过去了多久。  
只知道再次醒来时，它已经被小心地放置在一片温暖的浅海湾中，细白的沙粒柔软地铺展在它的身下，上半身的伤口全部都消失了。

“离开海洋一小时后，我就能…拥有双腿？”克劳德茫然地回忆着最后几句留在脑海中的话语。  
“饮下魔药后沉浸在海水中一小时，我就能变回人鱼……”  
这结果美好得仿佛它在做梦。  
克劳德低下头去，在它怀中，一个小小的玻璃瓶被海水包围着，折射出吊诡的青色光芒。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章ZA出没

被提出请求的萨菲罗斯愣了几秒，有些不解地看向少年：“你确定吗？即使是我，也不能保证每次出海都能把所有人毫发无损地带回来。”  
先前与他出海的除了为了高额赏金的普通士兵之外，就只有出于友谊跟着他的朋友了。少年身上闪耀着的憧憬让萨菲罗斯心下了然，但还是劝阻了一句。  
克劳德却只飞快地点了点头。  
“那就做好准备吧，”萨菲罗斯准许了少年的心愿，“这次出海应该是在一个月以后，我会让扎克斯带你补一补体能训练的。”  
克劳德有些脸红，他毕竟是人鱼而非纯正的人类，即使士兵的训练一次也没有拉下，他的身体素质还是很难称得上出类拔萃。

四年前，从浅海湾中醒来的它最终还是没有忍住诱惑爬上了沙滩，热辣的阳光炙烤着他的皮肤，也烧融了他的神智，从未经受过如此干燥酷烈环境的克劳德最终昏厥了。  
等它醒来的时候，已经被渔村中的一户人家救了起来。  
不，这个时候已经是“他”了。  
由于人类没有无性别的说法，他在化为人形的时候提前获得了他所选择的性征。  
翻动身体时第一次碰触到两腿之间多出来的那个东西的时候，克劳德没能捂住小小的惊呼声，冒着烟将头缩进了被子里。  
听见响动的房屋主人推门走了进来：“你醒了？”

这个渔村叫做贡加加，位于帝国的南部边陲，除了偶尔海洋中魔兽的袭击，村中的气氛悠闲而美好。  
他用了半年的时间学会了像正常人类一样行走跑跳，又用了半年的时间回报这对一直在照顾他的夫妻。  
他本来还想多留一段时间的，或许是出于对梦想的恐惧，或许是觉得自己做得并不够，他有些不想离开这个平静的小村落。  
然而听说了他本来的目的是加入帝国军，这对夫妻就差给他收拾好所有东西把他打包丢出去了。  
“我们那个傻儿子也在帝国军！都几年了除了交了女朋友之外居然一封信也没有，克劳德你要是见到他了，好好帮我们说他两句！”  
克劳德就这么有些懵逼地上了路。

一路走走停停到了帝国的首府米德加，第一个月报名，参军；第二个月因为过人的容貌被找茬时遇到了出手搭救的青年，互相了解之后才发现他就是扎克斯。之后是两年平平无奇的士兵训练，每次听闻萨菲罗斯将军出海他都能一直担心到将军回来；再后来意外搭救了杰内西斯，让他猝不及防地与心中的偶像开始了近距离接触。

“你别看萨菲罗斯那家伙每次出海都风轻云淡的，还不是次次跑去找巫女阁下做占卜！”喝醉了酒的红发将军不顾一旁安吉尔的阻拦对着克劳德开始吐槽自己的好友，“看到扎克斯旁边那位漂亮的小姐了吗？嗯，就是她！”  
克劳德目瞪口呆地望了过去。  
或许是为了避嫌，他们选择了人群视线不可及的隐秘之处，扎克斯一遍一遍地跑来桌子这边，好像是被少女指使着端去晚餐和零食。而更深的黑暗中，些许露出的银发勾勒出一个高大的身形，无疑就是萨菲罗斯。  
正厅的私宴灯火摇曳，将一道帷幕之隔的角落衬得更为神秘，克劳德的好奇心被勾了起来。  
原来萨菲罗斯将军也是会担忧航程的人啊。

或许是他的注视维持得太久了，萨菲罗斯忽然转头看了过来，两颗如同宝石的蛇瞳在阴影中骤然浮现，克劳德竟凭空生出几分阴森之感，不由自主地向后跌坐在地。  
“没事吧？”肩膀被扶住，是安吉尔。  
“我说不是我的错觉吧？连克劳德都能感受到，每次出海前这家伙都有点阴晴不定的，要我说就不能好好呆在陆地上吗？女神是不会接受这种急着送死的信徒的。”  
克劳德并没有听清杰内西斯在嘀咕什么，随着萨菲罗斯的目光，他对面那个身穿红裙的棕发少女也注意到了他，随即眼睛一亮走了过来。  
“你就是克劳德吗？居然比扎克斯形容的还要可爱！难怪他一直拦着我不想让我见到你！”  
“喂！哪里有啦！明明是你不愿意到军队这边来！”扎克斯气愤地反驳，随即有些不好意思地向克劳德介绍到，“这是爱丽丝！是我的……嗯，女朋友，也是帝国这一代的巫女，后面这句可不要乱说啊。”  
克劳德茫然地点了点头，显然对此没什么概念。  
看到他这个表情的爱丽丝显得更兴奋了，一把抓住他的手腕将他从地上拽了起来。  
“我要跟这个小朋友说会儿悄悄话，你不许跟过来啊！”少女给扎克斯做了个站住的手势，“还有你，萨菲罗斯，我说了这次出海的情况我看不到，可能会有危险，你爱听不听！”  
“不要太捉弄他了！克劳德是我朋友！爱丽丝你听到了吗？”  
克劳德就这么一脸问号地被拉出了宴会厅。

“啊，果然室外的空气舒服多了，”少女深吸了一口气，“那你会爬树吗？我们去那边的树上。”  
“诶？”爬树？  
克劳德作为一个标准的海洋生物，还真没点亮这个技能点，只能站在地上对着三两下爬上去的少女气鼓鼓地干瞪眼。  
“试试看嘛！”  
克劳德无奈，尝试着跳起来伸出手去够树干上伸出来的枝杈，然而怎么也找不到下一个合适的落脚点。  
爱丽丝在树上笑得直打跌，险些摔下来，看到克劳德吓得连脸色都变了，才扶着树干把他半拖半拉地拽了上来。  
“成功啦！”少女开心地戳了戳坐在旁边显得分外僵硬的小陆行鸟，换回了一个瞪视。  
克劳德紧紧抓住一旁的树干，后悔自己看错了人，扎克斯的女朋友哪里是他说的什么娇俏可爱的天使，明明就是个小恶魔。

“你不是人类吧？我能从你身上感觉到大海的气息。”  
少年的瞳孔猛地放大，被猝不及防看穿了身份，他根本不知道应该怎么掩饰。  
“别担心，我也不算是人类，他们称呼我为巫女，只是不理解我身为古代种的能力。”  
克劳德愣了愣，逐渐安静下来，身旁的少女身上传来了一种……离群索居的孤独感。  
——就像是夜深人静时他偶尔感受到的那样。  
“我能和星球对话，还有一些人类无法接触的生物、意识……还有神明，”少女认真地看着克劳德，“我开始以为你是神眷的对象，后来才发现海水的味道是你本身散发出来的，能告诉我你是什么吗？”  
“……人鱼。”少年闷闷的声音响起。  
“哇！你能给我看看你的尾巴吗？是不是特别漂亮！”再一次被恼羞成怒地瞪视，少女才撇过头去忍住笑声，“这样我就能放心一点了，虽然不知道你为什么会出现在帝国军里，不过有你跟着的话，萨菲罗斯这次应该能平安回来了吧。”

少女的语气分外熟稔，克劳德忍不住好奇地问道：“你跟萨菲罗斯将军很熟吗？”  
“怎么说呢……”少女组织了一下语言，“小时候我们就认识了，露克蕾西亚议长本来只是把他捡回来当儿子养，但他的统率天赋过于惊人，就加入帝国军了，之后因为总闹着要出海，我们之间就多了一层客户与占卜师的关系。”  
克劳德实在无法想象萨菲罗斯将军“闹着”要出海的景象，只能皱着眉茫然地坐在原地。  
“你该不会以为这就是全部了吧？”少女笑嘻嘻的声音再一次响起，“我可是有重大委托要给你的哦！”  
“诶？？”克劳德被突然凑近的少女吓了一跳。  
“绝对要把那个家伙带回岸上，他溺水的话，可能会发生无法预料的灾难。”

“灾难？为什么？”克劳德一怔，少女指的明显不是帝国动荡之类的问题。  
爱丽丝犹豫了一下，斟酌着说道：“我无法看到他的未来。”  
“一般情况下会出现这种情况的只有几类：没有未来的将死者、懵懵懂懂的孩子、还有一些特殊的存在。”  
“我们从小就认识，前两种情况已经排除了，因此……我怀疑他是某位神明的倒影。”  
“神明？！”克劳德惊呼一声，差点仰面从树上掉下去。  
爱丽丝眼疾手快地把他扶稳：“不用这么惊讶吧？你明明也不是人类啊。”  
被一下子告知过多信息的克劳德还有些混乱，不知道该怎么对少女解释突然得知自己不惜离开故乡也想要追逐的对象其实不是人的心情。  
“再加上他对海洋的执着，我的判断应该没有错。”看少年渐渐平复下来，爱丽丝注视着自己的手心，不知道就这么将未来拜托给一个刚刚结识的人鱼少年是对是错。  
“……按你的说法，如果萨菲罗斯将军真的是神明的话，在海里不可能出事吧？”少年终于理清了思路，道出自己的疑惑，“为什么你说他会溺水呢？”  
“他现在与普通的人类没有什么区别，连他自己都不知道他有可能是神明，”爱丽丝摇摇头，“所以他可以进食，可以像正常人类一样生活，因此也会受伤，也会……死去。”  
克劳德不由自主攥紧了拳头。  
“神明一旦失去一个化身，再次出现的时候就不知道会是什么了，这一次星球的运气很好，萨菲罗斯只是人类，” 少女想起了什么，语气忽然有些哀伤，“两千多年前祂的化身降临，那是一场从天而降的灾难，差不多毁掉了半个星球和其上的所有生命。直到现在，那里还是星球身上最深的伤疤，是少有人敢于踏足的禁地。”

熟悉的形容让克劳德骤然摒住了呼吸。  
他想起了海洋中相似的传说，还有四年前自己前往极北海沟的经历。

“星球上最深的伤疤”。

陷入回忆的克劳德不安地抱紧手臂，明明早已遗忘并且毫无痕迹的伤口的位置幻觉般地疼了起来。  
皮肤下，有什么活物突然游动了一下。  
克劳德莫名地想起，自己好像快要……成年了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不想写剧情了我想开车呜呜呜

梦吗？  
仿佛回到了海里。  
光滑的，好像雀跃的小海豚蹭动着自己。  
克劳德迷迷糊糊地回忆起过去，对海洋的思念让他不禁抱紧了怀中的事物。  
但是海豚有这么长吗……  
水草……?  
半透明的浅海骤然黑了下来，他置身于海底的森林，被层层叠叠地纠缠着，怎么撕扯也拽不开全部。  
好难受……他又不敢太用力，生长多年的植物叶片往往边缘坚硬又锋利，一不小心就会划开大片的伤口。  
但他又没有感受到任何疼痛。  
到底是什么？  
黯淡的光线彻底消失了，水草的影子粘连成一片，包裹住他的胸膛，他的腰腹，他的四肢。  
逐渐地，一些粘腻的，柔软的东西，慢慢渗进他的皮肤表面，向着更深、更隐蔽的地方游动开去。  
这感觉分明应该是怪异恐怖的，然而在干燥的陆地上生活久了，竟升起几分舒适与不舍。  
还想呆地更久一些……  
【到时间了。】  
【好孩子，快回来。】

……

克劳德醒来时，两腿之间的冰凉粘腻让他打了个寒战，随即红着脸跳下床，低着头开始扯动被单。  
但他有些心不在焉。  
昨天晚上，他好像梦到大海了。

说起来，已经四年没有回去了，克劳德不是没有想过家，但往返一趟实在太过漫长，他请不下来那么长的假。再加上他的鱼尾已经化作了双腿，无疑大大拖慢了他在海洋中的速度，让回家这个念头变得更加遥不可及。  
不知道这次萨菲罗斯将军的航行路线会不会经过尼布尔海姆附近……如果恰好靠得很近的话，他或许还能趁着夜晚偷偷溜回去一趟再上来。  
他正出神地想着，最后一角被拽起的被单将他的衣服带到了地上。  
一个散发着青色光芒的东西滚了出来。

克劳德一愣，蹲下身捡起后才发现，这正是随着他一起上了岸的那瓶魔药。  
说实在的，海神殿里发生的事情，他已经有些遗忘了。  
……这个东西什么时候开始发光了？他怎么完全不记得？  
思考了半晌却毫无头绪，克劳德压下心底隐隐的不安感，找了块深色的布料将瓶子包了起来，然后挂在了脖子上。  
这种必须要带在身上的东西，他可不想被别人看到问起来。

很快就到了出海的日子。  
他们一共有三只船，每只船都有上百个水手，克劳德本来也应该是普通士兵中的一员，不过临行前萨菲罗斯特意把他调来自己身边做了勤务兵。  
克劳德知道将军这是在照顾自己，暗地里也松了一口气。那个晚上爱丽丝开玩笑一般的委托他始终记着，能跟在萨菲罗斯身边的话，也更方便他保护将军了。

航线是向北延伸出去的，绕过边陲的海岛再返航。  
尼布尔海姆离航线非常近。  
看到办公舱墙上挂着的海图，克劳德的心突然紧张又兴奋地跳了起来。  
他是不是可以……见到妈妈了？

然而谁都没有想到，就在他们航行了两周多的时候，信鸽递来的情报让本来安闲的萨菲罗斯脸色大变，竟生生握断了裁信用的银刀。  
克劳德吓了一跳，但还没等他小心翼翼地开口发问，萨菲罗斯低沉的声音就响了起来：  
“杰内西斯叛变……安吉尔因为拒绝配合调查被解职软禁。”  
“……那个皇帝……他怎么敢？”

克劳德第一次见到萨菲罗斯如此外露的情绪。  
他以为将军一直会是优雅的、淡定的、从容的，但实际上，听到挚友出事，他一样会愤怒、会不平、会……反抗。  
“返航。”  
递给舵手的只有两个字。  
“但是将军，按照之前的测算，我们路上两个月刚好避过了季节性的风暴，如果现在返航的话，简直刚好撞在最危险的时候！”  
“绕道东边呢？”  
“想要彻底绕开风暴范围的话，速度跟我们北上返航也差不多了…将军！另外两位将军不论什么状况等您回去肯定已经成了定局，我们不如把这趟——”

大副最后几个字被永远斩断在了喉咙里。  
萨菲罗斯抬手甩掉刀刃上的鲜血，冰冷的视线看向船长。  
舱室里骤然安静了下来，几秒之后又挣扎着扭曲回正常运转的样子，人群的不解、惊疑、慌乱统统都被恐惧压下。萨菲罗斯身上被几年和平时光冲淡了的血腥气息终于爆发出来。

克劳德的瞳孔紧缩着，他不是没有见识过死亡、见识过鲜血，这是弱肉强食的海洋中每天都会发生的。  
但萨菲罗斯给他一种……更为可怕的感觉。  
——让他想起昨晚的梦境。  
他后知后觉地意识到，那不是什么小海豚，也不是恼人的水草，而是他在海神殿遇到的未知生物。

航行的方向被强制改变了，前方阴云密布的天色让每个人的心头都笼罩上越发浓重的阴影。  
明知道可能会全军覆没，但萨菲罗斯的命令没有人敢违背。  
克劳德怔怔地望着甲板上那个高大的背影。  
不应该，这不对劲。  
平常的萨菲罗斯将军……不是这样的。  
他突然后悔了——因为他发现，引起萨菲罗斯如此异常的源头，可能是大海本身。  
越靠近就会越扭曲，不再是作为表象的人类，而是爱丽丝口中的“神明的倒影”。  
照顾是因为怜悯。  
平等是因为漠视。  
这样的萨菲罗斯……假如出了事的话，真的是他一条小人鱼可以带回岸上的吗？  
他的内心剧烈地动摇着。

随着船只靠近，风暴以不正常的速度暴虐了起来。  
不可能！他出海了一辈子都没有遇到过这样的情况！船长抱着已经如同废品的船舵，不敢置信地喃喃自语。他知道风浪会变大，但不应该以这种速度急剧飙升，他们的船根本撑不住！  
连萨菲罗斯都不得不抓住墙上的栏杆才能稳定住身形。  
他的眉头紧锁着，脸色阴沉至极。  
在他正准备开口的一瞬间，海里突然窜出来了一道巨大的阴影，向着他们左侧的船只拍了下去。

“！！！”  
所有人都惊呆了。

庞然大物在漆黑的天空之下从水面浮出。  
视野剧烈地颠簸晃动着，倾斜得厉害，所有人只能徒劳地、痛苦地，看那条船毫无抵抗之力地变成了碎片。

克劳德第一次听到萨菲罗斯爆了粗口。  
然而他的指挥还未发出，另一艘船在他们还未回过神时就遭遇了同样的下场。

有什么东西在克劳德的脑海里逐渐串成一条线。  
……情绪？  
萨菲罗斯的情绪在影响着大海。  
这个认知忽然深深扎根在了他的心中。

他不顾一切地扑了过去。

借着船只起伏的力道，克劳德的手刀狠狠敲击在萨菲罗斯的后颈上。没有人能想到在这种情况下居然有人会袭击将军，连他本人都只能茫然地栽倒下去。  
天空似乎一下子明亮了起来。

但已经来不及了。  
——最后一道阴影遮天蔽日地当头袭来。  
这回克劳德看清了，那是一条巨大的触手，遍布锯齿的吸盘像撕纸一般地扯碎了抵御过无数风浪的航船。

他只来得及将鳃草塞进萨菲罗斯的嘴里，便挂在男人身上一同坠入深渊。

……

有什么人在抚摸他的面颊。  
熟悉的触感……  
“……克劳德……”  
熟悉的声音。  
妈妈？  
幻觉吗？  
“克劳德，还没有醒来吗……”  
不是幻觉。  
“……妈妈？”

他几乎不敢相信自己就这么回了家。  
——他们被洋流卷到了尼布尔海姆附近，然后被正好出门在外的克劳迪娅发现带了回来。

“南边的风暴有点不正常，我怕会有船只遇难，没想到居然会找到你，”克劳迪娅叹了口气，紧紧地抱着许久不见的孩子，“你在岸上过得好吗？”  
克劳德这才反应过来自己的双腿早就被母亲看到了，他有些羞愧地将头埋进母亲怀里，“我……挺好的，对不起，妈妈，这么久才回来……”  
思念的情绪一旦翻涌起来就再也压不下去，他在母亲的怀里抽噎得越来越大声，终于忍不住大哭了起来。

克劳迪娅安静地等她的孩子渐渐平静下来，听到他小声地打了几个嗝才抬起了克劳德的脸。  
“没事了，你不是也见到那个萨菲罗斯了吗？你们现在的关系应该还挺好？”  
萨菲罗斯！  
克劳德这才反应过来他遗忘了什么，刚张开嘴巴就被克劳迪娅用食指按住了嘴唇。  
“别担心，他没事，你不是给他喂过鳃草了吗？他也没受什么伤，应该快醒来了。”

克劳德探着头瞄向隔壁的房门。  
他有些不适应。  
他从未在海底用双腿移动过，这很慢，很笨拙，远远没有鱼尾来得方便。  
但他现在还不能变回人鱼。  
他要把萨菲罗斯送回岸上去。

萨菲罗斯的意识已经清醒了，他的回忆却没有给先前的海难留出多少伤感的余地。  
他知道这有些不正常，但他并不觉得那些人有什么悼念的价值。  
还不如现在这个正偷偷观察自己、能趁乱把他敲晕的克劳德有意思。  
他甚至一点也不慌张。  
明明是在海水之中，但他仍旧可以呼吸，他甚至还有闲心推敲一下克劳德的身份。  
——他不是人类。  
萨菲罗斯想起出行前被爱丽丝拽走的少年，那个时候他就已经隐隐有了预感，但莫名的亲近感让他放任自己不断与克劳德拉近关系。  
明明只熟识了几个月，但他对少年的好感比相交数十年的挚友都要来得高。  
那自己呢？会是单纯的人类吗？  
萨菲罗斯生出了一种怪异的期待。

晚上三人坐在餐桌前时，都不禁觉得眼前这一幕有些荒谬好笑。  
人鱼、表面上是人类的人鱼、表面上是人类帝国将军的不知名生物。  
萨菲罗斯心里这么想着。  
克劳德的种族已经一目了然了。  
“多谢相救了，看这个样子，克劳德应该不是人类吧？”萨菲罗斯饶有兴致地观察着少年的表情。  
“对，对不起…先前没有承认过，我是……人鱼，”少年低着头，用余光瞥向萨菲罗斯，“是我的错，我没能把您带回岸上去。”  
“我可不知道什么时候拜托了你这么重要的事情，”男人摇摇头，“你和爱丽丝的约定不关我的事。”  
“但我！……”少年猛地抬起头来，才意识到银发将军言下的戏谑之意，不由得生气得撅起了嘴，快速地扒完了饭跑出门去。

“……抱歉，是我的错。”虽然这么说着，萨菲罗斯却不觉得想逗那孩子露出可爱表情的行为有哪里不对。  
克劳迪娅的叹气声更大了。  
她不是看不出来两人之间那种彼此的吸引关系，但他们自己似乎对此都毫无概念。  
这反而让她不知道该怎么对待这件事。

萨菲罗斯漫无目的地在这个小村子中游走着。  
他感觉得到周围未曾停止的好奇与爱慕的目光，但他并不在乎。  
说白了，他还是因为克劳德才来到尼布尔海姆的，这些其他的人鱼与他何干？

他忽然听到了少年的声音。  
“我没有！我没有想着一直留在陆地上！”  
“哈！什么没有？这都回到海里了，怎么还是两条腿？”  
“如果不是海难，怕不是一辈子都不想回来了吧？像你那个人类老爸一样抛弃你可怜的妈妈？”  
“你闭嘴！”少年愤怒极了，但心底的愧疚加上失去的鱼尾让他的还击变得轻飘飘的，围住他的几条人鱼哄笑一声四散而去。  
“就凭你？你该不会以为萨菲罗斯那种人类会愿意为了你留在海里？”  
这句话一下子戳中了少年的心。他虽然未曾有过这种奢求，但就这样被人挖开最隐秘最遥远的梦想扔在脚下践踏，他又怎么可能不受伤害？  
克劳德的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，回过身却看到了萨菲罗斯站在他的背后。  
他的动作一下子停住了。  
“将军，我……”  
“不用说出来，”影子将他笼罩住，“你并不需要在意他们，不是吗？”  
“……”克劳德的嘴角动了动，愤怒突然冷却了下来，他意识到，先前在船上时那种阴暗的情绪并没有从萨菲罗斯的身上散开。  
但他看向自己的目光又是温柔的，爱惜的，搅乱了克劳德的认知。

萨菲罗斯……

克劳德在床上滚来滚去就是睡不着。  
这一天发生了太多事情，他的大脑现在都是乱糟糟的。  
不论怎么说，都要把萨菲罗斯先送回岸上去，其他的之后再考虑。

胸前有些硌，他动动手将那个小玻璃瓶拎了出来。  
克劳德本以为这个小东西早就遗失在了海浪之中，谁知道它竟一直安安稳稳地呆在自己怀中。  
青色的光芒更盛了，仿佛在蛊惑他现在就把它喝下去，就这样回归大海。  
克劳德吞了吞口水，正要把它重新收起来，房门忽然被敲响了。  
吓了一跳，他刚刚手忙脚乱地把瓶子塞进被子里，就听到了母亲的声音。  
“克劳德，睡了吗？”  
“……睡不着。”他老老实实地回答了，于是克劳迪娅推开了房门。

“妈妈没有猜错的话，你是喜欢那个萨菲罗斯的吧？”  
突如其来的问句让克劳德僵住了，随即猛地摇头试图否认，“不，我只是……”  
“你要是真的一点也不动心，怎么可能在岸上一留就是四年？连成年都没有回来。”  
克劳德涨红了脸。  
“我以前还觉得你需要一个大姐姐一样的人带着你，”克劳迪娅摸索着开了灯，“你找的可比……”  
她的话语忽然中断了，灯光之下，满脸不可置信地看着自己的儿子。

“妈妈？”克劳德不知发生了什么，连忙爬出被子想要接近他的母亲。  
然而随着他的动作，克劳迪娅脸上剩下的表情完全消失了。  
“妈妈！你怎么了？！”  
克劳德发现母亲的视线盯在自己裸露的手臂上，他疑惑地低下头去，下一秒差点惊叫出生。  
——有一些长短不一的带状黑影在他的皮肤下不停地游动着。  
仿佛什么生物的幼虫。

克劳迪娅冲上来掀开他的衣服。  
果然，胸膛上，腰腹上，都有黑影不安地耸动着，直到这个时候，它们才宛如察觉到身体主人的注视，施施然地淡了下去，消失在皮肤表面。  
然而谁都知道，它们仍旧存在于克劳德的身体里。

两人就这么僵在原地。  
克劳德终于意识到，那些并不是单纯的梦境，他的身体早在四年前就遭遇了一些异变。  
他触电般地缩回手，却未想到带起了堆在一边的被子，掩藏其中的青色玻璃瓶暴露在了克劳迪娅面前。

“……”克劳迪娅的视线完全被那个小瓶子夺走了，她努力了许久才找回自己的声音，“……你…去了海神殿？”  
“妈妈……？”克劳德不知道为何母亲看向自己的目光忽然变得如此悲伤，他下意识地抱紧克劳迪娅，然后才轻轻地点了点头。  
“……是我的错，我不该放任你那么小就四处乱跑……对不起，克劳德，对不起......”克劳迪娅喃喃自语着，少年已经完全慌了，他晃动着母亲的肩膀试图弄清到底怎么回事。  
“……到岸上去吧，克劳德，不要再回来了。”人鱼的声音因为过于伤感而显得有些不真切。  
“为什么？妈妈！你知道我身上这些是什么东西吗？！”  
克劳德睁大了眼睛看向一手带大他的母亲，想要得到一个不那么糟糕的答案。

“你被海神播种了。”  
“一旦你变回人鱼，你就会成为祂的苗床。”  
少年愣愣地坐在那里。  
“克劳德，扔了那个瓶子，这辈子都不要再回来了！”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就，触手警告一下吧（

深海中的生命形式由于无光与孤独而变得诡谲。  
因为黑暗遮蔽了视觉，所以它们交|配时往往并不区分对象的性别。  
因为一生可能只会相见一次，所以即使相遇时未曾成年，也会以创伤的方式将种子埋入目标的体内。  
……  
他本应该知道的。  
他只是没有想起来。

克劳德忽然回忆起先前梦中的模模糊糊的低语。  
【到时间了。】  
无边的惊怖感袭上心头，这个念头浮起的一瞬间，他凭空生出一种自己始终被凝视着的错觉。  
仿佛只要置身海水之中，他便无法逃脱。  
明明身处熟悉的家中，克劳德却如同被阴影笼罩——到岸上去！他不能再留在海里了！  
他忍着泪水回望了母亲最后一眼，抓起那个小瓶子，转身冲出门去。

瓶中的青芒已经如同满月的光辉盛到了极致，克劳德的目光几乎无法从上面移开。  
喝下去，喝下去他就不必再受到双腿的困扰，不必再被同族排挤，不必再被承诺困扰……  
他竭力扭过头去不让自己再被诱惑。  
右手举起，随即狠狠甩下，将那个脆弱的、妖异的、象征着回归的小瓶子猛地砸在岩石上。  
破裂的声音如同被海风吹拂过风铃。  
克劳德睁开眼睛，看着那团浓郁的青色从边缘一点点散开。  
没等他酝酿出情绪，一阵暗潮忽然涌过，它彻底消融在了海水之中。

……

克劳德茫然地走了两步，忽然觉得有什么不对。  
太安静了。  
虽然是深夜，但栖居海底的人鱼并没有那么遵循日出日落而生活。  
有血的腥味。  
他的步伐一下子加快，想都没想就推门闯进一户熟识的人家。  
满眼都是不详的暗红色。

克劳德的心脏砰砰地跳了起来，虽然说有墙壁的阻挡，血液并不会扩散得太快，但这种能将海水都污染了的程度，只能说明猎杀刚刚发生。  
他又走了两步，脚下踢到了什么东西。  
——是晚上羞辱过他的同族之一的尸体。

他的眼睛一下子睁大，蹲下身去查看。尸体非常完整，颈部的伤口带走了他的生命。  
这不太像是海洋生物造成的结果。它们的目的是进食，最多留下残破不全的尸体，大多数都是囫囵吞下。  
何况尼布尔海姆附近早就被清理过。  
那么只能是……  
萨菲罗斯。  
即使心底再不愿相信。  
战场上倒下的人类与眼前人鱼的尸体重合了。  
为什么会这样？

克劳德盲目地推开一扇又一扇门，白天的嘈杂、记忆里的喧闹全部消失了。  
一个活人都没有。  
除了他们家。  
这个念头如闪电般劈中了他，克劳德转身拔腿就跑，疯了一般沿着来时的路冲了回去。

门是开着的，但已经有令人作呕的颜色从中爬了出来。  
曾经憧憬的人一步步走近，直到影子完全包裹住他。  
“为什么……为什么？！！”克劳德狂乱地大叫着，举起的拳头还未砸落，就被铁钳般的手紧紧抓住。  
“这个村子并没有欢迎你的回归，为什么要在意那些无关之人？”疑问的语气在克劳德耳中有些荒谬得可笑。  
“就算……就算……”他混乱的大脑拼凑不出他想说的话。  
“是他们欺负了你啊。”那只刚刚杀完人的手落在了他的头上，动作竟像仍在岸上一般温柔。  
克劳德颤抖了起来，他忽然理解了爱丽丝话中掩藏不住的担忧。  
——现在的萨菲罗斯，已经不是人类了。  
他又知道了多少？  
“那……我妈妈呢？”克劳德捂着最后一点希望不让它飞走，徒劳地等待一个回答。  
“她啊，她想让你到陆地上去，去找你那个不知道在哪的父亲，”萨菲罗斯慢条斯理地解释道，“但我还要继续我的航行，带上你一起。”  
“……”  
“你身上有吸引我的东西。”

什么承诺，什么憧憬，克劳德已经完全不在乎了，仇恨占据了他的思维。  
“……你在，开什么玩笑啊！”他才仰起头就被单手提了起来，克劳德拼命地踢动着男人的腹部，两只手掐进拽着他衣领的手臂中，“我要杀了你！杀了你！”  
明明他才是人鱼，萨菲罗斯是人类，但此刻，两个人的身份完全颠倒了，克劳德爆发出的情绪比人类更纯粹、更激烈，而萨菲罗斯却漠然的像个旁观者。

他看到银发的男人有些注视着他，随即视野就黑了下来。  
“乖一点，做个好孩子。”  
……【好孩子，快回来。】  
两个声音在他的脑海中回荡着，最终重合在了一起。  
克劳德失去了意识。

他仿佛清醒着，又仿佛还在昏迷，他只能感觉到自己被抱在谁的怀里在大海中穿行。  
海水越来越冰冷，这让他察觉到他应该在向北方前进着。  
北方。  
大冰河。  
极北海沟。  
黑暗中的海神殿。  
……不！不能再向前了！他不能回去！挣扎的幅度越来越大，克劳德翻滚着，挺动着，强迫自己醒来，强迫自己的意识回到身体上。  
然而睁开双眼，视野仍是一片漆黑。  
有粘腻的东西缠在他的手脚上，虽然柔软光滑，但却坚韧得不可思议，让他完全无法摆脱。  
远处忽然泛起朦胧的微光，簇拥着一个身影向他靠近。  
……萨菲罗斯。  
他终于能看清了，男人的脸上多了些他从未见过的神情，怜悯的、玩味的、势在必得的。  
——他知道了。  
克劳德清醒地认识到了这个事实。  
那么，现在的他，还是那个“萨菲罗斯”吗？

“克劳德，”男人仿佛知道他在想些什么，“既然你没有把我带回岸上去，那么我仍可以以这个形态陪在你身边。”  
“……萨菲罗斯。”熟悉的名字滚过少年的舌尖，他眼中的萨菲罗斯依旧保留着他憧憬过的那份优雅、那份温柔、以及温柔之下的强大，但多出来的非人的那一面让克劳德战栗着想要退却。  
“但你扔掉了我送给你的礼物。”话音一转，那双绿色的蛇瞳直直盯向他的双眼。  
相似的颜色让克劳德一下子就回忆起碎裂的玻璃瓶。  
“所以，你会受到惩罚，”萨菲罗斯抬起少年的下颚，抚上那双闪动着矛盾的眸子，【你将以人类之躯承受第一次与神明的交媾。】

直接在脑海中响起的声音冲击着他的神经，克劳德懵了半晌才明白萨菲罗斯在说什么，紧接着剧烈地挣扎起来。  
然而缠绕上他的触手越来越多，轻而易举地钻进早已被海水侵蚀得不成样子的衣服，毫无阻隔地贴合上他赤裸的身体。  
手腕、脚踝、胯骨……每一个关节都被绞紧锁死了。骨节被卡在狭窄的缝隙中，根本无法脱出。  
如果，如果我还是人鱼的话，明明收紧鳞片甩动尾巴就能挣脱开这些东西……眼泪不知不觉涌了出来，他知道了，萨菲罗斯就是在惩罚他，故意让那些他所放弃的变成他现在可望而不可及的。  
顺从会成为祭品，违抗则会自食其果。  
克劳德终于意识到，从四年前他被萨菲罗斯这个存在所吸引而踏足海神殿起，他就已经没有退路了。  
冰凉的触感从体表蔓延到柔软的内腔，他的后穴被轻巧地扒开探入，插进未曾有人碰触过的深处。  
——逃不掉了。  
萨菲罗斯不知什么时候从身后环抱住他，仍旧温暖的身体在寒冷的深海中无声地诱惑他靠近、拥抱、直至融为一体。火热而有弹性的柱体拍打着他的臀瓣，在腰窝到股间的范围逡巡蹭动着，让他清楚地感知到很快将会进入他体内的东西。  
太大了……克劳德哽咽着，抵在入口处的阴茎超过了他先前对人类雄性生殖器的认知，除了温度之外，它和那些让他浑身战栗的触手几乎没有任何区别。

“准备好了么？”男人附在他耳后如此问道，下身却没有丝毫等待地将头部顶入。  
“唔！……不要，不，出去，出去啊啊啊！！！”恐怖的直径猝不及防地险些撑裂他的后肛，克劳德大口地喘息着，痛，实在是太痛了，被活物生生侵入体内的感觉他根本无法承受！  
带着怜悯意味的亲吻落在了他的后颈上，克劳德睁大眼睛，随后就被触手像玩具一般摆弄着，就着插入的姿态将他转了个身，正面坐在了萨菲罗斯的腰间。  
旋转带起的摩擦令他昏厥了半秒钟。  
意识再次回笼时，那双绿色的蛇瞳在他面前放大，幽幽地望着他。  
同样是赤身裸体，他被触手缠绕着、囚禁着、一片狼藉；而萨菲罗斯却是从容的、淡漠的、带着几分超出他理解的……神性。  
连正在进行的粗暴的惩罚都仿佛是他应当得到的。

就在克劳德愣神的几秒钟内，顶入后穴的阴茎进入得更深了，生理性的泪水根本止不住。他痛得几乎已经麻木了，恍惚中温暖的双唇贴上他的下眼睑，将不同于海水的泪滴衔走品尝。  
“很快了，想摸摸看吗？”  
他还没有回答，一只手已经被触手牵引到了后穴的位置。  
首先感知到的是掌心的温度，他一个战栗就要甩开，然而被固定了的手腕却无法动弹，只能被迫合拢手掌，感受那无法握住整根的粗大。  
“啊……啊，我……”  
直面如此暴力的性交方式，克劳德的整只手臂都酥麻了，连带着神智都有几分涣散。  
萨菲罗斯温柔地亲吻他，将他的那只手托起放在胸口，然后不再停顿，两手箍紧克劳德的腰部猛地掼下，将整根都捅了进去，齐根没入。  
“不啊啊啊啊啊——！！”克劳德惨叫着，硕大的龟头狠狠地撞击在身体的最深处，宣告着神明对他的最终占有。  
但这并不是结束，紧接着，挺动开始了，非人的阴茎在他的股间粗暴地进出着，他隐隐约约闻到了血的腥甜。然而很快地，随着肉壁的战栗收缩，一种陌生的快慰逐渐翻涌上来。  
【接受神罚，你将获得奖励。】  
克劳德不知道是萨菲罗斯在说话还是他的幻觉，但被痛觉摧残着的神经抓紧了那跟快乐的救命绳索不肯放开，自我催眠一般地努力舔舐着将它放大。  
他的脑子已经乱作一团，几乎要被两种截然相反的感觉撕扯成两半，无暇顾及自己逐渐抬头的稚嫩的下身。

“这么容易就感受到快乐了吗？”萨菲罗斯意味不明地感叹着，陷于混沌中的克劳德忽然惊醒，顺着男人的视线望了下去，这才意识到自己居然在这种折磨之下勃起了。  
一旁探过来了一根有些不太一样的肢腕。  
在克劳德骤然紧缩的瞳孔中，那根肢腕的顶端裂成三瓣，露出内部遍布吸盘与凸起的表面。  
被这种东西吞进去的话——  
“啊啊啊不，不要！！放开我啊啊啊——！！”  
他的腰部剧烈地上下起伏着，但对咬住他阴茎的触手毫无作用。茎身被无微不至地照顾着，吮吸着，让未经人事的他几秒钟之内就到达了爆发的边缘。  
要射了。  
要射了！  
要射了——  
即将喷出的前一秒，有什么东西钻进了铃口，将那个小孔死死堵住。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”克劳德惨烈的呻吟持续了没有多久就突然中断，然而精液回流的痛苦又将他从昏沉中捞起，不容许他从惩罚中逃避。

脆弱的敏感带被一刻不停地顶弄着，他试图用深处的快感掩盖被撑开到极限的痛楚，然而快感会加剧射精感，紧接着内壁收缩痉挛阴茎涨大，再被触手无情地钻入堵回。  
太痛苦了。  
求求你了，什么时候才能结束。  
克劳德已经完全说不出话了，断断续续地变化着口形，夹杂着无意义的杂音。  
【你将以人类之躯承受第一次与神明的交媾。】  
他忽然想起了惩罚的内容。  
想要结束痛苦，结束这残忍的折磨。  
那么只有……  
“啊……啊……”他努力控制着自己的声音，在萨菲罗斯鼓励的目光中拼凑着单字，“……啊…射……射给，我……”  
必须完成这次交配，他才有可能得到解放。  
他看到神明满意的微笑，后穴深处的搏动越发激烈起来。  
头部还在变大，简直如同怪物钻入自己的体内，但克劳德知道，他的惩罚就要结束了，他甚至由衷地期盼起得到海神的精液。  
炙热终于开始冲刷他的敏感带，折磨着他阴茎的肢腕也从铃口中抽出细支。  
克劳德浑身痉挛着，在漫长的射精过程中将所有的脆弱都暴露在萨菲罗斯面前，终于无可抵抗地陷入黑甜的睡梦。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后这章有很痛的描写，G向注意

【休息时间结束了，克劳德。】  
萨菲罗斯的声音直接灌入他的脑海，将他的意识打捞出水面。  
“唔……”克劳德朦朦胧胧地睁开眼睛，空白了好几秒才想起之前发生了什么，他条件反射地收紧后穴，竟感觉到还有几条纤细的触手在其中恋恋不舍地耸动，带起一阵阵细微的麻痒。  
“还想继续啊……”萨菲罗斯在他耳畔意味不明地感叹。  
“！不！我……”他正要以激烈地表达自己的抗拒，就被一根手指抵住唇瓣。  
“虽然我很想说惩罚结束了，但很可惜，你还要再经历一次痛苦。”  
克劳德听着熟悉的怜悯语气，颤抖着睁大了眼睛。  
“没办法，谁让你把我给你的礼物扔掉了，”温热的手掌在他稚嫩的大腿内侧游走着，肌肤不由自主地开始战栗，”我只能换一种方式让你回归大海了。”

克劳德一怔，想起之前母亲的话，现在这个状态变回人鱼的话，他会变成……祂的苗床。  
绝望感涌上心头。  
“不要怕，你不是渴望陪伴吗？我会给你新的‘家人’，再也不会如泡影一般破碎，”萨菲罗斯将他的双腿向上折叠摆成蜷起的姿势，怜爱地抚弄着洁白的小腿和精致的脚踝，“虽然你这个样子也很美，但却是不应在大海中留存的。”  
——“做个告别吧，克劳德。”  
他听出了其中不详的意味，还没来得及说什么，就看到正宗冰冷的锋芒抵在了他被迫张开绷得笔直的大腿根部。  
“不啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！——”剧痛一路向下蔓延到脚腕，一条腿完了是另一条，萨菲罗斯竟生生剖开了他的皮肉！克劳德大口喘着气，疼得眼前发黑，挣扎性地向前拱了拱身子，就察觉到下半身被大量的触手层层叠叠地包裹住，鲜血淋漓的伤口紧紧贴合在一起。  
他是要——  
一个念头还未成型，下一刻就被更可怖的疼痛打断了。那些看上去柔软实则强壮有力的巨腕活活箍碎了他的膝骨，绞断了他的股骨、胫骨和腓骨，将他的神经扯成一片再一根根剥离，分明是要用他血肉的碎片重塑成一条属于大海的鱼尾。  
“啊……哈……”他的意识自我保护着中断了，全身冷汗淋漓，以空洞的双眼回应这仍在持续的惨无人道的折磨。  
不知名的粘液一点点渗进了逐渐成型的肢体中，让愈合的速度加快，但克劳德此时已经完全感受不到自己的下半身了，只有腹部的肌肉不受控制地抽搐着。  
他不知道时间过去了多久，视野始终是一片漆黑，间或有幻觉般的鲜红挣扎蠕动着，仿佛在海神殿中被撕成碎片重新拼合降生的自己。

【睁开眼睛看看，喜欢吗？】  
克劳德勉强撑开了眼皮，恍惚地按照指示向下望去，伴随了他四年人类生活的双腿已经消失不见，取而代之的是一条熟悉又陌生的鱼尾。  
他尝试着轻轻摆动了两下，出乎意料的灵活有力，只是它不再是曾经清澈的蓝，而是如萨菲罗斯瞳孔一般诡谲的绿色。  
——这提醒着他这条鱼尾是如何诞生的。  
“我……我会……怎么样？”他低下头，死死地捏紧手指，等待命运的宣判。  
“好孩子，惩罚结束了，”萨菲罗斯温柔地亲了亲他的耳廓，”从今往后，我会始终引导着你的，你的快乐、你的痛苦、你的一切。”  
“而你只需要享受就好。”  
他的下半身终于不再保持人形，化作了盘曲虬结的触腕，一条条缠绕上克劳德的身体。  
“现在，让我们开始你迟到的成年礼吧。”

臀部下沿几片相对轻薄的鳞片被掀起打开，触腕的顶端钻入，抚摸着掩盖其下的软肉。  
“这里，是你的泄殖腔，”克劳德听到萨菲罗斯在他耳畔低语，“与人类男性的功能与结构差不多，但你毕竟错失了四年，重新感受一下吧。”  
“……啊……”新生的器官被第一次插入，本应该很痛的，但仍残留着身为人类时被进入的记忆，穴内自发地释放出体液来减轻折磨，这让他并未遭遇太大的痛苦。  
熟悉的快感从前列腺的位置涌来。  
“舒服吗？”  
克劳德说不出话来，他想要拒绝，但布满纹路的触腕顶端滑动在敏感带上的感觉太过美好，他不自然地扭动着腰部，缓解身体深处的渴求。  
“告诉我，舒服吗？”引诱的意味加重了，一双手覆盖住他的眼睛，视觉被剥夺后触觉只会更加敏锐。  
“啊……嗯，舒…舒服……”穴肉吸紧了触腕，勾勒出其上凹凸不平的形状，让每一下顶弄变得更为刺激。  
萨菲罗斯拥在他的身后，克劳德的双手茫然地抓握，想要找到什么固定身体的东西。  
一条比他腰肢更粗的触手从他身前爬了上来。  
克劳德下意识地张开双臂搂住，带着软齿的吸盘印上他的小腹和胸膛，吮吸中留下一圈圈暧昧的红痕。轻微的蛰痛泛起，但不讨厌，反而越发衬托出泄殖腔中不断传来的快感。  
他着迷地蹭动着，没有察觉到身体越陷越深，同样埋在鳞片下方的阴茎被挖出抚弄，脆弱敏感的茎身怎么受得住如此强烈的舔舐吞咽，不规律的紧握感让他一片空白地射了出来。  
但爱抚仍在持续，他的大脑几乎要溺毙在这前后同时翻涌不息的快乐中。  
“不……不行……不能再继续了……”不应期几乎完全消失，在射过不知几次之后，姗姗来迟的酸软终于让他意识到自己的境况，后知后觉地挣扎起来。  
但显然，萨菲罗斯并不会因为他的拒绝停下，蹂躏变本加厉，连腋窝和指缝都有细小的触须照顾着。  
“哈……啊，不行……我不要再射了……”生理性的泪水越流越多，被他抱在怀中，或者说现在将他的上半身包裹其中的那条触手循着味道攀上他的脸颊，蓦地将他的面部彻底吞入。  
“唔！！……”缺氧的窒息感几秒内就上升到极限，又在他昏迷之前将他放出，如此反复之下，他的身体已经完全变成吞噬快乐的容器，再也无法思考其他东西。

要坏掉了……他不能再射了……  
察觉到他的出精量逐渐减少到没有，配合着压榨的动作，肉腕分裂出一条细小的触手，插入他的铃口中，开始吮吸起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！求求你，饶了我！……啊！我不想再射了！”他在瘫软中尖叫着，隐约感觉到萨菲罗斯在流连在他的后颈，随后蔓延到两侧的肩胛。  
【乖，射完它。】  
他的求饶并没有得到宽赦，插入尿道的触手探得更深了，在将他的精囊从内部仔细检查了一遍之后，才饕足地退了出来。  
他的阴茎轻微地抽搐着，得到了一个奖励般的亲吻。

【好孩子，做得真棒。】  
“……”  
【接下来，你会得到你想要的，我也会收获属于我的果实。】

在克劳德看不见的后方，一根形状特殊的交接腕代替了先前的腕足，插入泄殖腔内部，缓缓顶弄起内侧被撑开的肉壁。  
“唔……”  
“知道为什么这里被叫做泄殖腔吗？”  
“……”  
“这个洞，和人类的不一样，”交接腕意有所指地划过敏感的腺体，激起一阵战栗，“它也可以用来承接生育的职责。”  
“！！我不——唔！”听出萨菲罗斯言下之意的克劳德惊恐地挣扎起来，然而刚刚张开嘴就被一根徘徊在他嘴边的触手趁机侵入。  
“不要怕，相信我，不会再痛了。”

确实，不是疼痛，而是另一种怪异的饱胀感，从泄殖腔的穴壁上顶向小腹的方向。交接腕的顶端分泌出滑腻的液体，触碰中开始溶解着他的身体内部。  
这份可怖的热意让克劳德害怕极了，他能感觉到，他的身体正在被侵蚀，正在被……改造。原本单向延伸的泄殖腔正在被开凿另一个方向的甬道，跳动着通向未知的深处。  
“啊……不，不……肚子里、什么……”新生的神经沿着交接腕钻入的角度生长，陌生的快慰蔓延开来。同时，先前的腕足挤压着交接腕一同插入泄殖腔，侵入已经存在的腔体，照顾起被冷落的前列腺。  
啊……大脑要化掉了。  
双倍的快感快要把克劳德逼疯了。  
他无法想象，自己的身体在萨菲罗斯如此长久的玩弄之下最终会变成什么样子。

“感觉到了吗？你的阴道，”萨菲罗斯满足地看着克劳德失神的样子，狰狞的交接腕在刚刚被造出的器官中转动着，享受着喜悦的痉挛和绵软的呻吟，“再往里，我会开拓出属于我们的子宫，那里将会是生命的苗床。”  
“……啊……”溢满的泪水不知不觉中变得晶莹圆润，而后散落在海水之中，仿佛在哀悼什么即将逝去之物。  
“女性的子宫本身只用于生育，是工具，是痛苦的滥觞，”萨菲罗斯轻啄他的软润的唇瓣，“但你的不同，这是眷顾，是恩赐，是快乐的源泉。”  
腹中的炙热不再向深处拓展，而是以交接腕头部的位置为中心向四周扩散。  
原本已经泛滥的快感顿时滔天涌来。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！！啊啊啊啊！！！”克劳德张开嘴，却无法发出除了尖叫之外的其他声音。  
这太过了，太剧烈了，毒药一般麻痹他的其他一切感官，仿佛全身只剩下这一个地方的知觉。他早已忘却了先前经历过的痛苦，浇灌而下的甘霖治愈了他遭受过的所有折磨与创伤。  
他的身体脱离了意志的掌控，疯狂地向后挺动臀部，渴望得到更多，更多，直到子宫被灌满、溢出，在泄殖腔里溅落得四处都是也难以平息。

黑暗中，沉寂已久的阴影被唤醒了。  
它们在克劳德的体内生长了整整四年，早已熟悉了他的身体构造，始终在等待着一个能够让它们扎根着床的容器。当新生的子宫完全成形，幼体们迫不及待地从四面八方向它涌去，和刚刚射入的精液争抢着母体的温暖。  
“……啊…太涨了，不行的……”敏感的宫壁被一刻不停地刺激着、撑大着，先一步降临的幼体吸收着粘液生成柔软的外壳，一层层裹成圆润的卵。  
插入的交接腕并没有离开，而是缓缓搅动着越来越多的球状卵，在克劳德逐渐隆起的小腹上顶出一个个可怖的、起伏不定的弧度。  
“……哈……”  
要死了，太恐怖了，也太过快乐，过度的快感冲刷着他的意识，维持着根本停不下来的高潮。他模糊中感觉到肚子仿佛要破掉了，想让那根作乱的交接腕从他体内离开，然而敏感的阴道仍在渴求着不间断的蹂躏，吮吸着、绞紧着不放它离去。  
那根交接腕甚至恶劣地按住了一颗卵在宫壁上小范围地滚动着。  
克劳德爽得眼前发黑，一只手不受控制地抚上那个突出的地方，随着腹内的节奏自己按揉起来。

什么时候才能结束……  
……为什么要结束呢？  
他能感觉到，那些卵的外壳越来越硬，等到再过一段时间，他们就会——  
“好孩子，把它们排出来。”他的手被萨菲罗斯的完全覆盖住，一齐向小腹压去。  
“啊啊……”  
交接腕缓缓退了出去，阴道与泄殖腔不舍地挽留。  
“还想要更多的快乐吗？”  
“……想…”  
手上感受到的力道加重，暗示着快乐的来源。  
他的子宫听话地开始收缩痉挛。  
“啊啊啊！！——”  
第一颗卵碾过软烂的宫口，紧接着一寸寸蹂躏过敏感酸软的肉壁，从未体验过的自内而外的快感让克劳德一下子瘫软在萨菲罗斯身上。  
被遮挡的位置，他早已被榨干的阴茎徒劳地勃起，却射无可射。  
“自己摸摸看。”   
“……“  
“不要急，还有这么多，你可以体验很久。”

时间的流逝对克劳德来说已经不重要了，他一遍遍地在极乐的地狱中挣扎，无数的触手将他缠绕拖拽进性欲与生殖的泥潭，再难自拔。  
腹部的弧度逐渐消了下去，巨大的触腕将那些球状的卵荚托到他的面前。  
迷茫中，克劳德的视野里是无尽的绿色宝石，如同眼睛般闪烁眨动着。

是美。  
是快乐。  
是神性的流出。  
【你将就此在深海沉溺。】

END


End file.
